


When I Woke You Up & Said, "Mario!"

by LyricalPary (hoseoky)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, and when I woke you up and said 'Mario!', based on the vday video, disgusting cute shit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoky/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: Dan sort of really hates Super Mario. In contrast, Dan sort of really loves Phil Lester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwielove/gifts).



> I'm sure everyone knows what this is based on :)))  
> Kudos/comment if you cry every time.  
> Or if you just love shameless fluff.

* * *

 

That morning, Dan was awoken from the pressure of someone’s body weight on top of him. Normally he would have complained about having his much needed rest disturbed, but when he opened his eyes to be met with a beautiful blue-green pair hovering above him, all that he felt in that moment was endearment.

“Mario!” Phil chirped excitedly in his best faux Italian accent. “Wake up, Dan, it’s time to play!”

Despite how adorable Phil was and despite Dan’s immense urge to kiss him until they were breathless, he was still quite tired and therefore decided to play hard to get. With a groan, Dan tugged on the duvet and attempted to cover his face with it in order to hide from the natural sunlight spilling into Phil’s bedroom, but his attempt to get more rest was derailed by none other than Phil himself.

“ _Dan_ ,” he whined as he tugged the duvet in the opposite direction. “Come on. Get up. I miss you. And we have to play more Mario. Please?”

Phil was poking him repeatedly in between each sentence, but when Dan failed to react and pretended as if he’d fallen asleep, of course Phil decided to play dirty by poking him in the neck. The squeak and high pitched giggle that escaped Dan as a result made Phil laugh as well, because he was a sadist and Dan really hated him sometimes.

And by _hated_ , he really meant _adored_.

“God, Phil, you’re so clingy,” Dan said. He was smiling up at the other boy because he had given up the fight and accepted his fate.

Phil smiled back at him. “In a cute way, though. Right?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Nope, nuh-uh. Definitely not. Whoever gave you that idea was absolutely incorrect.”

They were always teasing each other like this. The fact that they had a similar sense of humor was what made it so fun, and so they did it more and more until they had exhausted their own inside jokes and had to come up with new ones. The best part, however, was that no matter how much they teased each other or how far the banter had gone, they always knew that the other person never meant a single word of it.

Upon being rejected, Phil put on his best pouty face because he was still an adorable sadist and he _knew_ that Dan could never resist it. That was why Dan didn’t even try to; he simply smiled, grabbed Phil by the front of his shirt, and tugged him down until their lips were touching.

Usually the kissing would have led to something else entirely, but Dan was still a bit self-conscious about his morning breath _and_ his stomach was practically begging to be fed. Thus, he put his hormones aside for the moment and released Phil so that he could properly stretch out his long, gangly limbs—or, as much as he could stretch them with Phil still straddling his hips.

“I hope you know that I’m making a big sacrifice for you right now,” Dan said around a yawn.

Phil actually beamed with joy. “Does that mean that you’ll get up?”

“Mhm, sure.”

“Yay!” Phil cheered with his arms raised in the air. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the older of the two. “Meet you in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Phil had hopped up from the bed and was making his way towards the bedroom door even before Dan had finished that sentence, but that was okay. They both knew that Dan wouldn’t end up falling back to sleep. After all, the time that they spent together was limited, and that’s what made it a privilege. Every hour counted and every minute should’ve been spent wisely, because soon enough, Dan would be returning home.

Again.

Each time that he did was a little harder than the last.

Dan shook his head and refused to think about it. So what if the future was uncertain? It didn’t matter that each time he visited Phil might’ve been his last time, before Phil finally realized that he should’ve been spending his time on more important things or people. All that mattered was the present, where they were happy and content and together. Everything else could wait for now.

Once Dan’s legs had decided to work, he abandoned the warmth and comfort of Phil’s bed and immediately regretted it when the chill of December bit into his bare skin. Sleeping in nothing but his underwear hadn’t been his greatest decision, but then again, the weather was probably the last thing that had been on his mind after Phil had fucked him the night before. So honestly, you can’t really blame him in that situation.

In the end, Dan had no choice but to borrow one of Phil’s jumpers and the coziest pair of sweatpants that he could find. He was sure that Phil wouldn’t mind. After all, they’d already begun to do adorable couple-y things just like that—despite the fact that they weren’t an _official_ couple at the moment.

That was another thing that Dan didn’t want to think about for now. It was much easier to continue living in this fantasy bubble of theirs where everything was simple and Phil still wanted to be around him as often as they could. Yeah, as long as Dan could have this, he didn’t need anything else.

The Lester household was still as creepy as ever, but it had also become a place that Dan could navigate through quite easily now. After leaving Phil’s bedroom, he found his way into the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth, followed by the quickest shower that he had ever taken in his young life so far. He’d probably never admit it, but every minute that went by without Phil in his presence was a minute of pure _agony_. Which, you know, was rather dramatic even for Dan’s standards.

Whatever, though. That wasn’t the point. The point was that Dan was looking forward to his three-hour breakfast with the cute boy that he was obviously falling for.

Phil was standing in front of the toaster by the time that Dan entered the kitchen. As always, he was immediately overwhelmed by just how _domestic_ this was and how much he loved it. Sometimes he even caught himself daydreaming about what it would be like to actually live with Phil and to wake up to this sight every single morning. In the daydreams, they never had to worry about distance or time or interruptions or parents—none of it.

If Dan should’ve felt guilty about imagining such a thing, he never did. He also didn’t feel guilty about approaching Phil from behind and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist, then resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder.

“Boo,” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear. He then pressed a soft kiss to that same ear, and was delighted when Phil laughed.

“Took you long enough,” Phil teased. Right afterwards he announced proudly, “I’m making crumpets and then I’m going to fix some eggs, so prepare yourself for deliciousness.”

Dan gasped and teased back, “Wow, you mean that you don’t plan to literally starve me this time? Phil Lester, you’ve really outdone yourself!”

“Hey,” Phil whined, but his tone betrayed him because it was obvious that he was trying not to laugh. “Don’t be mean, I really am putting in an effort here. Oh, and I’ve also made tea if you want any.”

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Dan practically moaned.

He was quick to abandon Phil in favor of hot tea, and after the warm liquid slithered down his throat and warmed him from head to toe, Dan really did let out a moan that time around. If there was one thing that would make him forgive the Lesters for their creepy home, it was the fact that they always had high quality tea.

Dan’s exaggerated reaction brought another laugh out of Phil, who was now trying to balance two eggs in one hand since his other hand was holding the skillet that he planned to use.

“I’m guessing that you really like the tea?”

“That would be an understatement,” Dan replied. He took another long sip of the beverage and hummed, content. “Crumpets, eggs, and delicious tea all at once? I guess that settles it, then.”

“Hm? Settles what?”

“I have to marry you now.”

The bluntness of that statement caused Phil to laugh yet again, just as Dan had anticipated. Sure, it was mostly a joke, but the butterflies that fluttered in Dan’s tummy when Phil glanced over his shoulder with that signature smirk were very, very real.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, just before turning back around to focus on not burning the eggs.

Dan was glad that Phil wasn’t looking at him right then, because he knew for sure that his entire face had gone undeniably red. It was impressive and embarrassing at the same time, considering that he was the one who started it. Dan also knew that that meant he had to be the one to finish it, so he took another gulp of tea for courage.

“Maybe,” he answered after the brief delay. He knew that he was failing to sound nonchalant, but perhaps Phil would find it cute. “I mean, it really all depends, you know.”

“Yeah? On what?”

“On…” Dan frantically searched his mind for the most adequate comeback before blurting out the first thing that he could think of. “On whether or not the meal is actually _tasty_ , obviously.”

Phil hummed but said nothing more until after arranging the eggs and crumpets on two separate plates.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that,” he said as he handed one of the plates to Dan. Then he smiled, gently kissed Dan on the forehead, and led the way into the room where the TV and Wii console awaited them.

Although Dan felt just a tad confused, he followed close behind anyway.

It came as no surprise when Phil placed the Wii remote into his lap even before Dan had the chance to finish his breakfast, but he didn’t complain because he felt the same determination that Phil did. For a Mario game, which had always been aimed at children, this one had to be one of the hardest games that Dan had ever played before. In fact, it was the level of difficulty that made him want to finish it once and for all, and he had already promised Phil that they would do it together. So, that was exactly what they were going to do.

Except that it was easier said than done.

Much, much easier.

After dying for what had to be the millionth time, Dan proceeded to rage quit by letting out a long stream of swears while Phil bit the Wii remote in frustration before collapsing back into the sofa, defeated. At this point they doubted that they would ever finish the game at all, thanks to a single level that they’ve been stuck on for what felt like _ages_. When the game asked if they would like to try again, Dan tossed the remote to the other end of the sofa and lied down sideways so that his head was resting in Phil’s lap.

“I officially hate Mario and the sadists who created this game,” he grumbled, though it sounded a lot more like whining. Because it was.

Phil let out a sigh and placed one of his hands in Dan’s hair, not complaining that it was still just a little damp from his recent shower. Somehow that small bit of physical contact instantly made things a lot better, and Dan nearly forgot why he was annoyed when all that he could focus on was the lovely feeling of Phil’s fingernails gently scratching his scalp.

“Well, we almost beat it the last time, so it’s not as if we aren’t making any progress at all. Right?” Phil probably meant to sound encouraging and confident with that statement, but since he yawned in the middle of it, the second half came out as a jumble of nonsense. Even so, he added, “Let’s just try it a few more times, yeah?”

Dan scoffed. “No way, I’ve put up with enough humiliation for _at least_ two decades, thank you very much.”

“Aww, but we’re so close to the end now! We just have to get past that one part and it’ll all be over. Please, Dan?”

Dan nuzzled Phil’s thigh as he shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can.”

“No, I mean that I _physically can’t_.” He then proceeded to fake a cough. “I’ve been weakened by how badly we keep getting our asses handed to us… I don’t think I’m going to make it, Phil.”

Phil raised a brow, clearly unimpressed. “Seriously? That’s your best excuse?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Okay, but what if I gave you a reward of some sort?”

“Honestly, Phil, you couldn’t even bribe me with a hundred pounds.”

“What about a blowjob, then?”

Dan instantly dropped the act at the mention of sex. Maybe it was a little pathetic, but to be fair, he was a hormonal eighteen-year old boy currently staying in the house of another boy that he liked very, very much and whose parents also happened to be absent for the weekend. So, really, how else was he supposed to react?

“Really?” he asked, just in case Phil was only teasing him again. If so, Dan was fully prepared to reach up and pinch his nipple without remorse.

Phil shrugged in response as if it were just a casual suggestion, but since he was also biting on his bottom lip without breaking eye contact, it was fairly obvious that he just wanted an excuse to get his mouth around Dan’s cock again. And that’s what made it so silly, because he obviously didn’t need an excuse at all. They’d had sex at least a handful of times ever since the first time that they met in person, so there was no reason to be shy now.

Nevertheless, Dan thought that Phil’s shyness was incredibly cute, so he decided to play along.

“Swear on it,” he said, offering his pinky finger.

Phil tilted his head to the side, looking confused. “Swear on what?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Swear that you’ll definitely suck me off if I go through the sheer torture of beating this Super Mario level with you.”

“Oh!” Phil gasped.

And how _dare_ he begin to blush when the entire thing was his idea in the first place? Honestly, it was too cute to handle and Dan knew that someday Phil would be the death of him.

“Well? Do we have a deal or not?”

“Yes,” Phil replied, much faster this time around, too. He linked his pinky with Dan’s and grinned from ear to ear. “I swear.”

This time it only took two attempts for them to finish the level once and for all, which may or may not have been because of the fact that they were motivated by sex. Either way, their accomplishment was so unexpected that neither of them reacted for several seconds, until they both began to cheer and jump at the exact same time.

Dan turned to Phil and shouted, “Oh my _god_ , we actually did it! I can’t believe we’ve—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence when Phil suddenly lunged forward and kissed him. Minutes later, when Dan lay sprawled across the sofa with Phil’s head between his legs, he came to the conclusion that his prior frustration was more than worth it.

***

“I really like your hair this way.”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I look like a freakin’ hobbit.”

When Phil laughed at the explanation, Dan felt the vibrations from deep within his chest. That was only one of the many reasons that Dan enjoyed resting his head against another person’s chest. The soft vibration that resulted when they laughed or talked was so soothing that it never failed to put him to sleep. Of course, he didn’t want to fall asleep _now_ , but he also didn’t want to give up the warmth that lying on top of Phil gave to him.

“I think you’d make a cute hobbit, though,” Phil murmured. He twirled his finger around one of Dan’s loose curls and added, “Or maybe an elf-hobbit hybrid, since you’re quite tall. Should that be a thing? I think so.”

Dan thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “You know, I’d rather not think about an elf and a hobbit producing offspring during my post orgasm haze, okay.”

Phil giggled. “Okay, fine. What should we talk about, then?”

“I don’t know. We don’t have to talk about anything…” Dan yawned and blinked several times, forcing himself to stay conscious. “Or we could talk about everything. Except for elf-hobbit sex.”

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Phil teased.

A comfortable silence fell over them for several minutes. Dan found himself repeatedly dozing off during that time, which he blamed entirely on Phil because of those magical fingers that worked wonders on his scalp. The slow, thorough blowjob that he’d received may have also had something to do with his sleepiness, but that didn’t count since he put in a lot of effort when returning the favor.

Regardless of what was causing his exhaustion, Dan had nearly given up the fight to stay awake when the sound of Phil’s voice broke the silence.

“You’re leaving in a few days.”

Of all the topics that they could’ve talked about, this was not one that Dan approved of. He reminded himself that it was better to focus on the present instead of the near future, no matter how frightening it seemed.

“Yeah…” Dan muttered sadly. With his index finger, he began to trace over the freckles along Phil’s collarbone. “But I’m yours until then. I’m also coming back a couple of days before Christmas, remember?”

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know. I just wish that you could be mine _all_ of the time.”

They’d had similar conversations like this one over Skype, so Dan knew exactly what Phil meant. Distance sucked more than most people even realized, and although it wasn’t as if Phil lived on the other side of the world, it was still painful to be so close to him while still being unable to see him whenever Dan wanted to. Sometimes he thought that their current situation was worse than if they’d never met in person, because now that he knew what it felt like to have Phil pressed against him like this, he never wanted to leave.

“I think that—”

“I want—”

They had spoken at the exact same time, which they ended up laughing about.

“You first,” Dan offered.

Phil shook his head. “No, I can wait. What were you about to say?”

“Well… I was going to say that I think that it gets better over time.” Dan spoke with his eyes shut, afraid that what he was saying was either too cliché or completely nonsensical. But he continued anyway. “I mean, sometimes it might feel like things really fucking suck right now, but people always say that it gets better and maybe this will, too. I may be cynical a lot of the time, but I really do think that anything could happen, you know? But um, sorry if that sounds stupid.”

“No, no—that doesn’t sound stupid at all, Dan,” Phil quickly reassured him. “In fact, that’s a really good way of looking at things, so… thank you. I think I feel a little better now.”

He had used such a soft tone that it made Dan melt from the inside out, while also making him feel just a tad bit more confident in his belief that they just might be okay.

Dan lifted his head from Phil’s chest and leaned up just enough to properly look him in the eyes. When Phil smiled at him, Dan smiled back and it felt like a promise. Upon remembering that he wasn’t the only one who had something to say, he poked Phil in the nose and said:

“Okay, now it’s your turn.”

“Oh. Is it?” Phil attempted to look clueless but failed by a long shot, which prompted Dan to poke him again.

“Yes! You were about to say that you wanted something, so what was it?”

“I…” Phil trailed off and glanced to the side, suddenly appearing shy again for whatever reason. Just when Dan was about to tell him that he didn’t have to say it if he didn’t want to, Phil met his eyes once more and said: “I was just going to say that I want to be your boyfriend.”

Looking back on that moment later on in life, Dan wouldn’t know what was more embarrassing: the absolute shock on his face after hearing those words, or the way that he immediately hid his face in Phil’s neck as if he were a young schoolboy who was too nervous to face his crush. Though to be quite honest, it wasn’t far from the truth.

“Um. Dan?”

“I need a moment,” he mumbled from the crook of Phil’s neck. It didn’t hide the fact that his voice was shaking now.

“Oh. Uh, alright.” Phil paused. “Is this going to take long? Should I leave? Or—”

“No! Just… don’t do or say anything, okay? Okay.”

Phil nodded, and the only reason that Dan knew that was because, well, his face was still pressed against the guy’s neck like some weirdo who couldn’t comprehend the fact that the person he’d been dreaming of for _months_ actually wanted to be in a relationship with him.

As a matter of fact, that was exactly the case. _Boyfriend_ , Phil had said. That was the word that he had used and Dan couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe anything in that moment, but he had to believe it because Phil wanted to be his _boyfriend_ which meant that Dan wasn’t just a good fuck or someone to talk to when there was no one else to choose from. And yeah, you’d think he would’ve known that by now, but Dan had always been really good at convincing himself that he wasn’t worth anything more.

Regardless of what he thought of himself, the fact remained that this was real. This was happening right now, in this very moment, and since Dan was all about living in the present these days, he knew that he had a decision to make. So without further ado, he lifted his head and decided that it was time to stop hiding.

“Okay,” he said, nodding with confidence now. “I’m ready now, and—hey, why the hell are you laughing? Stop that!”

“I’m sorry!” Phil said, but the laughter was quickly building up to the point where his entire body was vibrating with it. “Dan, you—you’re just s-so… so funny a-and _cute_ and I-I can’t help it!”

“Goddammit, Phil, I’m trying to take this seriously!”

Even though he said that, the laughter was contagious and soon enough, Dan was giggling uncontrollably as well. And okay, he could admit that his strange reaction to being asked out by someone really was hilarious and would probably be the source of their laughter for ages to come, but Phil was being totally _rude_. Dan knew exactly how to deal with rudeness.

When he finally managed to calm himself down, Dan crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout.

“You know what, _Philip_ , if you keep making fun of me then I’ll have no choice but to reject you.”

Although Phil knew that Dan wasn’t being serious in the slightest, he finally _attempted_ to cease the laughter as best as he could in order to form a comprehensible reply to that threat.

“Aww, Danny! You know that I only laugh because I adore you, right?”

“Not a good enough reason,” Dan retorted, and he stuck out his tongue for good measure. “Try again.”

Phil sat up suddenly in one smooth motion, and if not for the hands that had a secure grip on his hips, Dan might’ve fallen from Phil’s lap and the sofa altogether. He wasn’t given a chance to complain about the close call, though; not when Phil’s face was only inches from his and he was giving Dan those irresistible puppy eyes again, which really wasn’t fair at all. But oh well, this was what Dan had signed up for all those months ago.

“Phil is very sorry,” he said, and it was also unfair that he sounded just as cute as he looked. “Forgive him?”

Dan was weak. Extremely weak, in fact, because he only managed to resist the cuteness for a total of three seconds before his pouty lips were splitting into a wide grin. Realizing that he had nothing to lose in this moment, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Fine, if you insist,” he murmured softly. “Oh, and yes to that other thing as well.”

Phil chuckled quietly and pulled him just a little closer. “Yes to what, Dan Howell?”

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, Phil Lester. _Of course_ I’ll be your boyfriend.”

The excited squeal that came from Phil afterwards made Dan laugh so hard that his stomach cramped up. That was okay, though. Everything was okay, because Phil kept giving him kisses and whispering about how happy he was, and that made Dan happy, too.

As a matter of fact, not even dying a million times on the next Super Mario level could ruin that happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ladyplant.tumblr pls & thank you


End file.
